puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo A Go-Go
Pucca and friends take a trip to Japan, playing dance games, trying on kimonos, and even brawling with the local giant monsters. Tokyo A Go-Go is the first segment of the twenty-first episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired April 2, 2007. Summary Master Soo requests an order of sushi from Japan, free! So the chef of the restaurant send to him a sushi expresso. Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Ching are playing and upon spying the conveyor belt, decide to hop on. Abyo wonders where they're heading and Ching bets that they will go to a magical kingdom. But they arrive they see that they end in Japan. First they go to a video game center where some people are playing a dancing game. Pucca decides to play and ends up breaking the game because her score is so high. Then they go a karaoke club where Pucca sings. At the end Pucca and Ching see a beautiful pair of kimonos while Garu and Abyo see a sumo match. When they go in Ching tells them that the sumo are respectable people in Japan, but Abyo insults one of the fighters, telling him that he can do better, making the sumo so angry that he fights with him. In the end the sumo finishes the fight on Abyo, making him unable to breathe, making Ching panic. Garu transforms into a sumo to save him (and in that moment Ching say to Pucca that she can see Garu butt!). When Garu saves Abyo he says that he can beat 2 or 3 of then. The sumos, angry, combine into a giant sumo that sucks Garu into his navel. Pucca, angry, takes them out of the ring. The sumos, angry with her, use their powers to become a giant sumo again, while Pucca uses a magic rod to transform into a magical girl: Sailor Pucca (a parody of Sailor Moon). In the end Pucca defeats the giant sumo, causing them to transform into their normal forms, and sends them into a volcano. And the end of the episode, Pucca kisses Garu on the giant TV of Japan. Trivia *This is the first time we hear Pucca's singing voice. However, only an Opera woman's voice is heard from the Karaoke machine, making it unclear exactly if it's Pucca singing or not. *The superhero that appears in The Shirtless Avenger appears in this episode in a Jumbotron. *One of Tokyo's subways makes a cameo when the Sumos are being thrown by Pucca into the volcano. Errors *When Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Ching go down of the conveyor belt, the belt doesn't have food on it. *Before Pucca and her friends were being stepped on the second time, we hear that they scream but their mouths don't move. *After the two players finishes dances in the DDR arcade, the game continues until Pucca arrives. **Also, Pucca doesn't put a coin into the arcade to play. Plus, the arcade doesn't have a coin hole. **Plus, in one scene the player (on the left) squashes the left arrow even though the plasma shows that the down arrow is going first. *After Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Ching leave the Karaoke, it seems that the Karaoke is beside the Kimonos' store as they walk out of the left side of the screen. But in the scene of Abyo before Garu and Abyo enter, it is in front of the Sumo arena. **Also, the big neon person changes colors when the Karaoke is showing for the first time, but in a shot of Abyo before Garu and he enter to the Sumo arenas, the big neon person stays pink. *Garu and Abyo enter to the Sumo arenas without Pucca and Ching. But when they enter an arena, they are with Pucca and Ching. *How did Pucca and Chin know where Garu and Abyo went? *Santa have closed eyes when Abyo throws hot salt to him so why Santa complains about pain on his eyes? *There are two Sumos in the arenas when Pucca and her friends enter to the Sumo arenas. But when a Sumo dares Abyo to fight, there is only one Sumo. *When the Sumo and Abyo begin to fight, only Santa and them are seen. The public, Pucca, Garu and Ching disappear. *Several people that stepped on Pucca and her friends appears more than once in the crowds. *It is dangerous to put a subway near a volcano. Allusions *The title is a pun on "Tokyo a Go Go". *'Naruto-' The scene of when Abyo attack the first sumo really fast is similar to Rock Lee's battle against Gaara. *'Dance Dance Revolution-' When Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Ching are on the arcade, Pucca plays a type of Dance Dance Revolution. *'Godzilla-' A giant green dinosaur is seen fighting with a blue dinosaur. *'Sailor Moon-' The outfit Pucca gets when she is fighting with the Mega-Sumo is similar to Sailor Moon' trademark outfit. Gallery gogo.JPG gogo0.JPG gogo1.JPG gogo2.JPG gogo3.JPG gogo4.JPG gogo5.JPG gogo6.JPG gogo7.JPG gogo8.JPG gogo9.JPG gogo10.JPG gogo11.JPG gogo12.JPG gogo13.JPG gogo14.JPG gogo15.JPG gogosailormoon.JPG gogo16.JPG gogo17.JPG gogolove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes